snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
David Truebridge
David Octavius Truebridge is the son of Ethan Truebridge, author and former professor, and Anastasia Truebridge, Hogwarts' former Headmistress. He was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. 'Basics' *'Name:' David Octavius Truebridge *'Nicknames:' Davie *'DOB:' June 1, 2076 *'Place of Birth:' Cairo, Egypt *'Hogwarts House:' Ravenclaw *'Wand:' 9 2/3 inches, slightly yielding acacia wood, unicorn hair core *'Wand Description: '"A wand of sensitivity, its owners often understand things very intuitively... it'll be very good for healing and protection spells as well as for Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology... no doubt a more difficult wand to master, but it must deem you quite capable since it chose you - and once you do master it, you'll be able to achieve even the most complex of spells. A very powerful wand indeed." Julia *'Best Subjects:' Astronomy, Herbology, Divination *'Worst Subjects:' ?? 'Appearance' * Height: 5' * Build: Thin. * Hair: Dark brown, almost black. * Eyes: Bright blue. * Other: Wears glasses. Usually has messy hair but tidy, business-casual style. 'Personality' David derives most of his best personality traits from his father and his worst habits from his mother. Usually a quiet, studious boy who prefers most books over people, David enjoys studying creatures (goblins and spiders in particular), potions (he loves the chemical reactions), and plants (the more useful, the better, in his opinion). He loves to read outside and play in nature, but is not very athletic nor inclined toward physical activity. He has tried flying on two separate occasions, but was not impressed by brooms on either occasion. He believes apparition is the superior form of travel, followed by dragons, followed by floo powder. 'History' David Octavius Truebridge was born to two Wizarding University professors in Cairo, Egypt at the campus hospital where his uncle, Robert Bunbury, works. He spent the first two years of his life in Cairo, mostly around the university, where he would attend his father's lectures in the company of his mother. He developed a love of travel with his parents, both of whom believe in discovery and field work as a means of learning. Shortly after his second birthday, David's mother received a job as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and the Truebridges moved into her family manor in the English countryside. Davie claims to remember the move but despite the boy's intelligence, most do not believe him. Since 2078 when his mother became Hogwarts' Headmistress, David has split his time between a cottage in Hogsmeade and his mother's family home in the country, with most of their time being spent in the latter. Davie does prefer the large Bunbury manor, where he often shadows his grandfather's potion-making trade in the basement, but would enjoy visiting his mum at work when school was not in session. He even tried on the Sorting Hat a few times before his own Sorting in 2087. First Year (2087-2088) Memories Getting his first wand at Ollivander's • Meeting Goblin Boy Daxton Prince on the train • NOT racing the first year boats • Getting Sorted into Ravenclaw, while his BFF got Sorted into Gryffindor • Working with Kyroh at the Ravenclaw House Party • Meeting HEAD BABE Evangeline Shacklebolt • Visiting Prof. Myers and reviewing his textbook • Finding a quill on the grounds • Failing at Potions miserably • Practicing Incendio and Aguamenti in the library with Milo Vogel • Floating in Astronomy and finding out Flamsteed is cool • Moongazing for homework with Ava Burton • Turning into an eagle for Potions HW in the dorm • Receiving a Secret Santa letter for Christmas • Tricking Head Boy Zander Adair into thinking he was a Legilimens in the Owlery • Dueling Ava Burton • Muggle fighting Blaise Bellaire over Mr. Green, the Quick Quotes Quill • Being handcuffed to Blaise for 24 WHOLE HOURS • Interviewing Blaise in the RoR and finding out he's an okay guy • Going to the Royal Observatory for Astronomy • ALMOST beating the Centaurian Seminar Challenge • Having a Muggle Studies chocolate frog tea party in the kitchens • Meeting the Grey Lady, the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar, and Nearly Headless Nick in HoM • Hunting snitches and learning the homing spell in DADA • Interrogating Dakest about Unforgiveable Curses • Breaking into the Headmaster's Office with Char to interrogate the Sorting Hat • Dunking Admiral Airey at the Hogwarts Spirit Festival • Dueling Owen Montezor, and winning this time • Working on gravity resistant trees • Dueling Blaise, and sorta winning • Carving a divination onion for Genny Tate • Being 2nd Best Points Earner for Ravenclaw, and 8th overall • Aspiring Astronomer • Green Thumb Club • Divination Super Star • 5th in Hogwarts Spirit Camps • Most Promising Firstie • Most Likely to Invent or Discover Something • Second Year (2088-2089) Memories Food fight at the Opening Feast •• Hobbies David enjoys traveling, and recently went to South America to visit the Peruvian Dragon Sanctuary. He is also an avid chocolate frog card collector, and has quite the impressive collection so far: * Alberta Toothill * Albus Dumbledore * Andros the Invincible * Armando Dippet * Beatrix Bloxam * Beaumont Marjoribanks * Bertie Bott (x3) * Bowman Wright * Circe (x2) * Cliodna (x2) * Cornelius Agrippa (x2) * Ethelred the Ever-Ready * Falco Aesalon * Felix Summerbee * Fulbert the Fearful * Godric Gryffindor (x3) * Gregory the Smarmy (x2) * Gringott (x2) * Gwenog Jones * Harry Potter (x4) * Helga Hufflepuff (x2) * Hengist of Woodcroft (x2) * Hermione Granger (x2) * Herpo the Foul * Merlin (x2) * Merwyn the Malicious * Miranda Goshawk * Mopsus----- MISSING! * Morgan le Fay (x2) * Newt Scamander (x3) * Ptolemy (x3) * Queen Maeve * Ronald Weasley (x3) * Rowena Ravenclaw (x2) * Salazar Slytherin (x2) * Uric the Oddball (x2) * Wendelin the Weird * Wilfred Elphick Friends * Blaise Bellaire * Rooney Bronwyn * Callum Kettleburn * Charlotte Kettleburn * Geneva Tate Category:Hogwarts Category:Second generation Category:Characters Category:Class of 2094 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni